


Wishes

by NotAGreatWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Death, Eating Disorders, Other, Poetry, Self-Harm, anyway this is shitty im sorry, heaving angst, i cry a lot dude im sorry, i promise im getting better lmao, i say as i download a fasting app and think about sh for the sixth time today, not in the poem just in general, oh yeah and, oof this is getting long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter
Summary: This is a poem that i wrote because i remembered that you can wish in many way and how my wishes have changed, which was really sad btw.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Self harm tw (if you squint)  
> Eating disorders tw  
> sorry for the angst lads, just needed to vent

Wishes

 

Wishes tell a lot about what you want,  
Or where you are,  
Or how you feel,  
Or what you want.

When she was five she looked up at the sky  
Saw one single star  
And she wished,  
As one might.

She wished to be famous,  
She wished to sing,  
She wished to dance,  
And be a free being

When she was seven,  
She saw a dandelion,  
And this wish fell upon it  
“I wish to have a sibling,  
Or my parents marry,  
I wish that mommy and daddy are happy”  
She blew on the petals  
Sh wished on that night,  
But she didn’t wish right.

When the girl was eleven  
She felt like nothing could be worse,  
Than when she was seven,  
She looked upon the clock one beautiful night  
She only saw ones  
She wished upon them with might  
She wished her parents together,  
That they wouldn’t fight  
And then she clapped twice.

When the girl was thirteen  
She wished to be happy  
She wished to be skinny  
She wished to have purpose  
She wished for no fears  
She wished to stop the red,  
To stop the forming tears.

She blew out her candles,  
“Happy birthday, dear.

She was now fourteen,  
She then wished for death,  
To be released,  
She again wished,  
To be a free being,  
She wished for forgiveness,  
To be free of sin  
She jumped out the window  
And wished to never return again.


End file.
